


With You

by soobiscuits



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, i don't know what to tag, please (don't) move on, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobiscuits/pseuds/soobiscuits
Summary: In which Kyungsoo comes home angry and Chanyeol proceeds to calm him down.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what to summary for this hence that lameass summary above. 
> 
> this is the result of the feels that hit me while i was scrolling through twitter, and chanyeol and kyungsoo just refused to let my heart rest (or aka the soo forgetting to hold the mic for yeol).
> 
> thanks oppas. _thanks_.

Chanyeol is in the kitchen, singing along to one of his favourite songs of Chen that’s being played on his phone, when he suddenly feels arms circling around his waist and a familiar weight settling in between the blades of his shoulders. Surprised, he almost drops the pair of chopsticks into the pot of budae jjigae he’s been busying over for the past hour. Yet, Chanyeol doesn’t need to turn back to know who’s latched onto his unsuspecting back.

 

“Soo?”

 

There’s no answer from Kyungsoo, but Chanyeol feels the tightening of Kyungsoo’s arms around his waist and the weight on his shoulder blades burying deeper between them. Chanyeol chuckles knowingly. “You should take a seat, dinner will be ready soon.” Kyungsoo doesn’t budge, but Chanyeol smiles and continues to stir the budae jjigae with his chopsticks. He doesn’t speak anymore, for he knows that Kyungsoo will open up on his own when he’s ready to share, as he always does after a while.

 

It’s when the budae jjigae is boiling does Chanyeol speak again, “Soo, I have to move the pot from the stove to the table, so could you let go of me?” And he waits for a couple of seconds, busies himself with the visual of their dinner by arranging the ingredients with his chopsticks. But Kyungsoo still doesn’t budge, his arms still tightly wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist, head still resting between Chanyeol’s shoulder blades. Chanyeol sighs. “Fine, I’m going to move it anyway. Please don’t make any sudden movements, alright?”

 

With a Kyungsoo stuck to his back, Chanyeol carefully hefts the pot up with his rubber alligator gloves and awkwardly shuffles to the table, eyes fervently darting between the pot in his hands—to prevent any spillage—and the young man that’s shuffling along with him—to gauge if he's going to make any sudden moves. Fortunately, the pot, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo make it safely to the table altogether, and after setting down the pot in the middle of the table, Chanyeol removes the alligator gloves while turning himself around. Or at least, he tries to.

 

“Soo…” Chanyeol coaxes, his tone lowered significantly to that deep, soothing baritone that Kyungsoo has admitted (once) to liking it. “Please let go, dinner’s ready.” He’s still looking forward, unable to turn himself to face Kyungsoo because his waist is still being tightly circled and his shoulders are seemingly locked in place by Kyungsoo’s head. Kyungsoo still doesn’t seem like he’s ready to share but Chanyeol’s waited rather long enough for him to open his mouth. And, Chanyeol’s hungry. There’s no way he can sit in their dining chairs with Kyungsoo glued to his back; hell will freeze over when Chanyeol finally gets to sit on Kyungsoo’s lap (for dining purposes).

 

Well, Chanyeol supposes it’s time to take things into his own hands. Literally. Using the advantage of surprise, Chanyeol grabs onto Kyungsoo’s hands and quickly separates them, turning himself to Kyungsoo’s direction the instant he doesn’t have Kyungsoo’s arms around his waist. Chanyeol does feel apologetic towards Kyungsoo, though, for his shoulders blades knock into Kyungsoo’s head while turning. In apology, Chanyeol gently rubs that side of Kyungsoo’s face, and a fond smile graces his face when barely four seconds later, Kyungsoo is nuzzling his nose into Chanyeol’s palm.

 

Having known Kyungsoo long enough to know all, if not most, of his quirks, Chanyeol immediately recognises his boyfriend’s first step in showing that he’s ready to share. He follows-up, thumb lightly grazing the bridge of Kyungsoo’s nose, a soothing action that he knows Kyungsoo likes. “Shall we have dinner? It’s going to go cold soon, the jjigae.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t respond, just continues to nuzzle his nose into Chanyeol’s palm, in which Chanyeol always can’t help but compare to Toben who does the same thing to Chanyeol’s palms whenever they visit his parents. Tiny Toben is adorable, no doubt about that, but to Chanyeol, Small Kyungsoo is way, way, _way_ more adorable. And he _would_ announce it to the world with every chance he gets if not for Kyungsoo’s (very) violent tendencies. Kyungsoo is adorable, no doubt about that, but he’s also frightening (definitely no doubt about _that_ either). Even so, Chanyeol adores him, loves him so, so much.

 

And Chanyeol would _love_ to keep having Kyungsoo nuzzling into his palm (because it’s fucking cute) but he’s hungry and the budae jjigae he’d painstakingly prepared for almost an hour is going cold and Chanyeol _knows_ that Kyungsoo dislikes eating cold meals. So, he tries to use that little fact to get Kyungsoo off his back and to settle down for dinner. “Soo, don’t forget that you don’t like your meals cold. And the jjigae is _definitely_ turning cold with every passing second.”  

 

It works—Kyungsoo immediately stops, nods his head once. He removes his face from Chanyeol’s palm and makes a move to step towards his chair when Chanyeol slides an arm around his waist, effectively stopping his movement, and whirls him back. Dipping his head down, Chanyeol presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s before pulling away with a loud _pop_. “A reward,” He whispers. “For listening to me.”

 

Then, Chanyeol releases Kyungsoo, biting back a smirk when he sees how red Kyungsoo’s face has become in a matter of seconds; it's _adorable_ . He pushes Kyungsoo a tad to get him moving again, gently patting his buttock once Kyungsoo turns, only to stumble to his own chair when Kyungsoo spins around and gropes _his_ buttock, a butt cheek nestled in a palm, fingers digging into flesh. And, of course, Kyungsoo’s expression is nothing of what a butt-groper should be wearing. Those large, round, seemingly innocent and naive eyes will be the death of Chanyeol one day (or every day).

 

Chanyeol emerges the legs of his chair, where he'd stumbled and promptly sprawled onto, to find a large bowl filled with piping hot jjigae already placed on his penguin table mat. Across the tiny table (because Chanyeol doesn't want to be too far away from Kyungsoo), Kyungsoo has his own bowl of jjigae on his giraffe table mat. He has a spoon poised above the bowl, and Chanyeol realises that he's waiting for him. Chanyeol is so endeared.

 

“Thank you for the food!” Quickly sitting onto his chair, Chanyeol grabs his spoon and digs in, looking up with his mouth full of ramyun when a giggle comes from opposite. A pair of large, round eyes are looking fondly (and a tad disbelievingly) at him. But Chanyeol knows that Kyungsoo is anything but annoyed, if his pretty heart-shaped smile is any indication for his mood.

 

“Thank you for the food, Yeol,” Kyungsoo says, his heart-shaped smile widening.

 

Kyungsoo’s simply lovable. Chanyeol loves him so very much.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

It’s when Chanyeol has fed Kyungsoo his third bowl of budae jjigae does Kyungsoo finally share. And judging from Kyungsoo’s deeply furrowed brows and pursed lips, Chanyeol knows that the matter most definitely doesn’t seem to be something worth smiling about.

 

“They’re not sending Yixing over to China as the company’s representative for the pitch.”

 

And, there we go. That’s definitely not something worth smiling about.

 

“Why not? Yixing is the obvious choice, isn’t he?”

 

“He is,” says Kyungsoo, whose spoon is circling around and around the rim of his emptied bowl. There is a scowl on his face. “And he _would_ have been selected if not for Taeyong who suddenly proposed sending Sicheng instead.” Kyungsoo’s spoon freezes in its circling movement around his bowl. “Then he started to bombard the department head with Sicheng’s accomplishments and, fuck, that’s when I knew I was fighting a losing battle.”

 

Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo, frowning when he takes in his boyfriend’s downtrodden expression, his depressed mood, and murderous aura. Sometimes, especially at times like this, Chanyeol doesn’t exactly know how and what to do to lift Kyungsoo’s spirit, to make him smile. But he tries his best, anyway.

 

“Do you need me to calm you down like how Po did to Yao in Mulan? I can do that, y'know, lift you up and turn you from side to side.” And Chanyeol finishes with a cheeky grin.

 

It works, and even though there's a frown on Kyungsoo’s face, Chanyeol knows that Kyungsoo’s smiling on the inside. He can see the mirth in his boyfriend’s beautiful eyes (which can never mask any of Kyungsoo’s true emotions no matter how hard they try). Chanyeol laughs, only stopping when the mirth in Kyungsoo’s eyes vanish and is replaced by a genuine, threatening expression. And Chanyeol shuts up because he knows death when he sees it in front of him. He quickly ducks his head and continues shovelling jjigae into his mouth, eyes no longer looking at the love of his life.

 

Chanyeol doesn't realise that he's spaced out, despite his still-shovelling-food-into-his-mouth hand until he feels a heavy weight on his back, and comes to to a Kyungsoo mouthing at his neck. It's immediate, the warm breaths coming out of Kyungsoo’s parted lips followed by the coolness of Kyungsoo’s tongue causes Chanyeol to moan. The pair of chopsticks in his hand clatters noisily onto the table, and Chanyeol unconsciously leans back, enabling Kyungsoo to slide onto his lap.

 

“Let's take this to the bedroom,” rasps Kyungsoo, his mouth now peppering wet kisses on Chanyeol’s jaw line. His fingers are playing with the baby hair at Chanyeol’s nape, pulling and ruffling, and making Chanyeol groan at how inexplicably good that makes him feel. “I don't want to dirty the kitchen.”

 

A particularly loud moan slips past Chanyeol’s parted lips when Kyungsoo grinds against him, having shifted to straddle Chanyeol a little while back when he circled his arms around Chanyeol’s neck while licking into his mouth. Kyungsoo is so brilliant at multitasking, and Chanyeol can't keep up. His hands are roaming the expanse of Kyungsoo’s back, fingertips revelling in the smoothness of Kyungsoo’s office top because Chanyeol doesn't know what to do with them. He's itching to unbutton Kyungsoo’s long-sleeved shirt, yet he also wants to weave his fingers into Kyungsoo’s gelled hair to ruin his hairstyle (which is fucking hot and had turned on Chanyeol in the morning and almost caused Kyungsoo to be late for work). Sighs, Chanyeol never could have a one-track mind.

 

Though, this inability of his suddenly decides to make its appearance when Chanyeol can't take anymore of Kyungsoo’s ministrations and roughly hefts him up and sets him down on the dining table, with Chanyeol all fired up to give Kyungsoo what he wants, only to have his arms repeatedly whacked and Kyungsoo groaning, “Goddammit, Yeol, you just _had_ to sit me on your bowl. Now my work pants are wet.”

 

And with that, the trance on Chanyeol is lifted. “Huh? Shit, I'm so sorry, Soo.” He helps Kyungsoo to remove his pants while Kyungsoo hovers himself above the tabletop with his hands, before walking over to the laundry hamper to throw it in. When Chanyeol returns, he doesn't expect himself to be reeled in by Kyungsoo, who circles his arms around Chanyeol’s neck again and leans in to plant a kiss on Chanyeol’s unsuspecting lips. He returns the kiss, tilts his head to deepen it and it doesn't take long for Kyungsoo to come licking his lips, requesting for entry. It is then does Chanyeol pull away, his one-track mind reappearing and taking root.

 

“We can't. Gotta clean up the mess.” Chanyeol pulls at Kyungsoo’s arms, applying a little strength when he finds that Kyungsoo is resisting. He also edges his head away from his boyfriend’s pursuing lips, smiling while dodging Kyungsoo’s persistent kiss attacks. It's adorable, and if it was any other time Chanyeol would definitely give in and satisfy Kyungsoo. Sadly, this isn't _any other time_. “Soo, you do know that you're sitting on budae jjigae soup, right?”

 

“I don't care,” Kyungsoo whines, legs coming up to wrap around Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol makes a hasty escape to the other end of the table, his large hands grabbing onto utensils while he's at it, and he dumps them all in the sink before going back for the pot and bowls. His eyes narrow when he sees his bowl in Kyungsoo’s hands. Kyungsoo’s smirking. “I have a hostage, whatchu gonna do now, _Yeollie_?”

 

It's easy. Chanyeol knows how to deal with this playful side of Kyungsoo (which seldom appears but usually accompanies Kyungsoo’s horny side). “Nothing,” He instantly answers, gently placing the pot and Kyungsoo’s bowl into the sink before shuffling towards Kyungsoo. Chanyeol willingly allows himself to be pulled into his boyfriend’s arms, smiling into the kiss that he's immediately pushed into by the hand that Kyungsoo has at the back of his head. The kiss heats up, and just when Chanyeol finally parts his lips to let Kyungsoo into his mouth, he pulls away slightly to whisper, “Gotcha.”

 

In his hand is his bowl, for somewhere along the way Kyungsoo has released it in order to grip at Chanyeol’s collar. And, once again using the element of surprise, Chanyeol quickly gets away from Kyungsoo and all but dashes to the sink to deposit his hard-earned reward.

 

The loud _harrumph_ from Kyungsoo is music to Chanyeol’s ears.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

“Sometimes I wonder if you're a devil in disguise.”

 

Chanyeol turns his head as far as he can towards the back, flashing Kyungsoo a grin. He yelps when Kyungsoo pinches a side of his waist, then whimpers annoyingly until Kyungsoo sighs and starts to rub at the same, pinched spot. “What a baby.”

 

“Says the person who's got his legs wrapped around me like a koala in a tree.”

 

It's true. Kyungsoo _does_ have his legs around Chanyeol’s waist (again). He moved the table close to the sink, leaving space for Chanyeol to stand and wash. Then, Kyungsoo sits at the edge of the table, positions himself directly behind Chanyeol and circles his bare legs around Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol knows that the whole scene probably would look damn weird from a third person’s point of view, but, oh well, what to do. When Kyungsoo wants something, he gets it. And who is Chanyeol to refuse the love of his life?

 

“Shut up, you're annoying.”

 

Chanyeol laughs, then swears aloud when the bowl in his soapy hands almost slips out of them. Behind him, Kyungsoo laughs. “Be careful there, _baby_.”

 

It isn't an endearment, even if Kyungsoo usually calls him that when they're in the bedroom and in the showers, or when Kyungsoo seems to feel particularly fond of Chanyeol; it's a mockery. The corners of Chanyeol’s lips fall and he knows he's got to get back at his boyfriend for that. Thinking of a revenge plan, Chanyeol spies Kyungsoo’s toes wiggling (happily) in front of him. _Ah._

 

Putting the washed bowl on the drying rack, Chanyeol quickly clears the washing of the remaining dishes in the sink and begins to prepare for his prank. He leaves the water running, and pretends to wipe his hands on the cloth hung above the tap, as he always does after washing the dishes. Behind him, Kyungsoo is oblivious to Chanyeol’s evil plan, the young man still laughing with his fingers dancing across the length of Chanyeol’s broad shoulders as though he's playing a piano. Perfect, Kyungsoo’s not going to know what's about to hit him.

 

The element of surprise seems to be Chanyeol’s best friend today, for he uses it once again when he grabs at Kyungsoo’s ankles and _pulls_ his feet into the sink and under cold, running water. What Chanyeol hadn't expected was the fact that when he pulled Kyungsoo forward, he'd be pulled _forward_ as well. And poor Chanyeol ended up knocking his head on the cabinet above the sink.

 

Who knew that the kitchen would be so noisy on a Friday night, with Kyungsoo’s surprised shriek and follow-up proclamation of _you’re fucking dead Park Chanyeol!_ mixing with Chanyeol’s howls of pain, plus Chanyeol howling some more when Kyungsoo starts _whacking_ his arms and Chanyeol can't escape because Kyungsoo’s legs are still wrapped around his waist.

 

What a night thus far.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

“I'm still upset for Yixing.”

 

Chanyeol glances up from the essay he has in his hands, and looks down at Kyungsoo who has his head on Chanyeol’s chest. There’s a hand placed dangerously at Chanyeol’s hip, fingers lightly drumming at the bone. “I'm upset for Yixing, too. He deserves to be sent for that pitch.”

 

Kyungsoo nods, his hair tickling the underside of Chanyeol’s chin and Chanyeol giggles. He tries to sweep the offending strands away with his red pen, but Kyungsoo’s hair is apparently as stubborn as their owner. Chanyeol gives up after realising that, and promptly just decides to nestle a side of his face into his boyfriend’s bed of hair. It's comfortable.

 

“Yeol?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Should I fight for Yixing?”

 

Chanyeol stops grading the essay. “Would it affect your position in the company if you do? I mean, it's great that you want to help Yixing but would doing that affect you, because we all know how your department head _loves_ Taeyong.”

 

Kyungsoo’s fingers stop drumming. Instead, they begin to climb up the expanse of Chanyeol’s bare torso and Chanyeol reluctantly lifts his head off Kyungsoo’s crown to put away his essay and red pen, setting both items on his bedside table, leaving both hands free to find Kyungsoo’s very own. He laces their fingers together, before resting one pair on Kyungsoo’s tummy, and the other is brought up to his lips where Chanyeol fondly kisses the back of Kyungsoo’s hand.

 

“Maybe I'll get Baekhyun to join me,” muses Kyungsoo, his eyes making contact with Chanyeol’s after he's stared at his hand being peppered with kisses for a couple of seconds. “Yixing’s department head of a boyfriend should do a better job at convincing. Right?”

 

The way Kyungsoo gazes into Chanyeol’s eyes prompts Chanyeol to nod, but he quickly shakes his head after. “But if you look at it from another perspective, would Yixing want Baekhyun to intervene? Didn’t you mention that the purpose of Yixing transferring away from Baekhyun’s department all those months ago was to prevent rumours of nepotism?” And Chanyeol presses his lips onto Kyungsoo’s hand, moving from one finger to another, leaving feather-light kisses on each fingernail.

 

Kyungsoo groans and Chanyeol stops, quirks a questioning brow at him. _Did I do something wrong?_

 

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and earns himself a head bop from Chanyeol. He returns the favour, knocking his head slightly harder than Chanyeol did and he sticks out his tongue when Chanyeol gapes at him. Kyungsoo mockingly gapes back. A scuffle ensues.

 

After successfully taming Chanyeol by tickling him at his sides, Kyungsoo is currently holding him down with a hand on his chest and thighs pinning down his hips. Chanyeol pouts up at Kyungsoo, who lets out a villainous laugh and smirks down at his boyfriend. He soon softens, though, when Chanyeol lifts his arms up and makes grabby actions with his hands, his mouth emitting soft whines. Kyungsoo chuckles and relents, moving the hand on Chanyeol’s chest to a side of his face, thumb gently caressing the apple of his cheek. He dips his head down, hovers his lips right above Chanyeol’s. There’s a glint in Kyungsoo’s eyes. And just when Chanyeol thinks that he’s about to be kissed, Kyungsoo pulls away. Chanyeol groans.

 

Kyungsoo snickers, slaps a hand on Chanyeol’s bare chest. “But you’re right, Yeol. I think Yixing wouldn’t want Baekhyun interfering. And who knows, maybe right now he’s preventing Baekhyun from asserting his authority.”

 

Chanyeol nods, but gasps when he feels a finger swirling around his nipple, and not a second later, he’s moaning for warm breaths are enveloping the other. But as quick as Kyungsoo’s ministrations came, they vanished, leaving Chanyeol with a hardening dick that he wishes Kyungsoo will take care of because _oi it’s your fault?_ And he makes it known with a whine of Kyungsoo’s name. “Soo…”

 

Kyungsoo has the nerve to laugh, and he dares to _move away_ . Chanyeol watches with a pout as Kyungsoo gets off the bed and pads over to their shared wardrobe. He returns with one of Chanyeol’s sleeping shirts and all but shoves it over Chanyeol’s head, a clear indication that Kyungsoo wants Chanyeol dressed. Chanyeol doesn’t understand _why_.

 

“I can’t deal with you looking all hot and sexy tonight,” Kyungsoo answers, a knowing look on his face as though he had just read Chanyeol’s mind (which is not impossible given how Chanyeol is an open book to Kyungsoo). It softens when Chanyeol blows a raspberry, a fond smile gracing Kyungsoo’s face when Chanyeol makes a kissy face and earns himself a deep kiss from his boyfriend. They part moments later, but their lips are still lightly pressed against each other’s. “I need to sleep well tonight if I’m going to fight for our dear friend tomorrow," Kyungsoo says against Chanyeol’s lips.

 

Ah. So Kyungsoo _is_ indeed going to help Yixing out, even if it meant jeopardising his position at the company. Another example of Loyal Kyungsoo; Chanyeol falls in love a little more again. Grinning, Chanyeol says, “Okay, you do just that tomorrow alright, Soo? I’ll be cheering you on in mind and spirit alllllll the way from my office in school.”

 

“I know you will.”

 

“Hehe, of course.”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

“Baby?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“What for?”

 

“For listening to me rant ever since I came back from work. I was so hung up about Yixing’s matter that I didn’t even ask about your day. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Nah, it’s fine. And to answer your question about my day, I had a great day!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep! One of my kids finally remembers how to spell ‘rainbow’!”

 

“That’s cute. Good on that kid.”

 

“I know! I’m so proud of him. Just like how I’m proud of you, too, sweetheart, for being willing to help Yixing out.”

 

“... It’s nothing. Yixing’s a friend. It’s something I should do.”

 

“I’m still proud of you!”

 

“... Thanks.”

 

“You’re most welcome!”

 

“...”

 

“... Soo?”

 

“I love you, Chanyeol. I really do.”

 

“Hee, I love you too, Kyungsoo. I really do.”

 

“... Of course you do, _baby_.”

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing is a mess and i know that there are mistakes everywhere but jen hopes that y'all enjoyed reading it anyway because i rushed this out in a day? who knew that jen can still write something less than 5k these days aye.
> 
> exordium dot is amazing. i miss yixing.
> 
> twitter: soobiscuits


End file.
